Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a display panel supporting unit capable of allowing an edge portion of a display panel to closely contact a wall body, and a display device using the display panel supporting unit.
Description of the Related Art
Examples of recent display devices are plasma display panel (PDP) devices, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, organic light-emitting diode display (OLED) devices, etc.
These display devices generally have a standing support structure. The standing support structure is a structure in which a support body is arranged on a floor. While such a standing support structure provides high support stability, but may occupy large space.
To address this issue, a wall mount support structure has been recently suggested. The wall mount support structure is a structure in which a support body is arranged on a wall body. Accordingly, the space occupation rate is low. However, in order for such a wall mount support structure to secure support stability of a display device, a complicated structure such as a bracket may be required.
To reduce or prevent such complexity of the wall mount support structure, a lightweight display device and a simple attachment structure are desired.